


Entertaining Angels Unawares

by athousandwinds



Category: Picture of Dorian Gray - Wilde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entertaining angels - and the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Angels Unawares

The crux of the matter is that Basil Hallward will do almost anything for Dorian Gray, I'm afraid, however much to his own detriment. So, you see, breaking a law or two is easily thought-of, especially when it's nearly as pleasurable for him as well. Dorian performs beautifully on his knees, as he does everything beautifully. With the sunlight making his hair gleam and the dust glitter in the air, he looks like a choirboy at prayer. Perhaps Basil Hallward can think of a more artistic subject, like Ganymede offering a cup to Jove – something of that kind.

It's really quite unfair to poor Dorian, appearing so pure even with his cheeks hollowing as he sucks, that all Basil seems to be able to think of is _Lucifer, son of morning! How art thou fallen!_ – but then, one supposes, _c'est la vie_.


End file.
